Novelis
by synstropezia
Summary: Meskipun baru menginjak usia 16 tahun, Lucy Heartfilia merupakan penulis professional yang terkenal di penjuru dunia. Novelis romance dengan sejuta kejutan dan kisah cinta ala anak remaja yang mampu menyentuh hati. Namun, dia memiliki satu rahasia besar : belum pernah mengenal makhluk bernama cowok!
1. Chapter 1

Novelis

 **Summary : Meskipun baru menginjak usia 16 tahun, Lucy Heartfilia merupakan penulis professional yang terkenal di penjuru dunia. Novelis romance dengan sejuta kejutan dan kisah cinta ala anak remaja yang mampu menyentuh hati. Namun, dia memiliki satu rahasia besar : belum pernah mengenal makhluk bernama cowok!**

Rate : T

Chara : Jellal.F, Lucy.H

Genre : Romance, friendship

Warning : OOC, typo, dll.

Fairy Tail bukan punya author, tetapi punya Hiro Mashima.

Namaku Lucy Heartfilia. Berusia enam belas tahun, kelas dua SMA jurusan IPA di Fairy Tail High School. Seorang siswi sederhana ekonomi menengah. Ayah bekerja sebagai pegawai sipil, sedangkan ibu hanya mengurus rumah tangga keluarga. Aku anak tunggal, ingin memiliki seorang adik meskipun tidak kesampaian, karena suatu alasan. Meski begitu setiap hari terasa menyenangkan, apa lagi ketika laptop dan secangkir kopi hangat menemani waktu santai.

Seluk-beluk kehidupanku mulai berubah, sejak penerbit buku Lamia Scale mengabarkan, jika novelku yang berjudul 'Mega' resmi dipublikasikan. Awalnya sekadar iseng kirim, siapa sangka benar-benar diterima. Seminggu berlalu, dan telah terjual lebih dari 100 ribu eksemplar! Kami sekeleuarga mendadak kejatuhan durian runtuh. Banyak stasiun televisi mengundangku ke acara mereka. Memiliki fans bahkan melakukan acara jumpa setiap tiga bulan sekali!

Tetapi tidak berhenti sampai di sana. Seseorang datang dan merubah semuanya, terutama kisah asmaraku yang tak pernah berjalan mulus!

-ll-

Matahari bersinar di ufuk timur. Langit menghamparkan biru cerah yang menenangkan hati, diiringi kicauan burung bertengger di ranting pohon. Aku baru selesai melahap sepotong roti. Meneguk segelas susu dalam tiga tegukan cepat, akibat terburu-buru menuju sekolah. Levy-chan, sahabatku itu mengirim pesan singkat berisi, 'masalah penting yang harus dibalas sesegera mungkin. Hendak bersantai pun serasa dikejar hutang janji dan waktu.

 _Krinngg... Krinngg... Krinngg..._

"Selamat pagi Lucy-san. Seperti biasanya tubuhmu begitu bagus!" Taurus, tetanggaku sejak ayah memutuskan pindah ke kompleks Blue Pegasus, salah satu yang terelit di Magnolia. Walapun mesum, dia baik dan sering berkunjung setiap Sabtu sore. Biasanya memberikan kue basah atau sekadar mengobrol ringan

Roda sepedaku bergelinding dalam kecepatan normal. Melewati pinggir jalan yang lebih aman untuk ditempuh, dibanding berkerumun dengan mobil dan motor di perempatan lalu lintas. Jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah, lima belas menit berkendara pun sudah tiba di sekolah. Aku segera pergi menuju lapangan parkir, lalu berlari menaiki tangga sesudah mengganti sepatu. Dari luar sini batang hidung Levy-chan nampak, mengutak-atik _keyboard_ gadget sambil mesam-mesam tidak jelas.

"Yo! Sedang mengobrol dengan siapa?" mendengar pertanyaanku, refleks ia nyaris menjatuhkan hand phonenya. Untung tidak membentur lantai atau hancur menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil

"Lu-Lu-chan! Jangan mengagetkanku, dong. Du-duduklah, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan"

"Tapi, aku sudah duduk di sini sejak tiga menit yang lalu" hebat, dia benar-benar teralihkan ke alam khayal. Kami saling berhadapan sekarang, mungkin sangat penting sampai detik demi detiknya terasa menegangkan menusuk kulit

"Ayo kencan berkelompok!"

"Eh…? Tolong ulangi"

"Kencan berkelompok Lu-chan, dengan murid terkenal saentro sekolah! I-itu, lho, Jellal-senpai dan Gajeel-senpai. Ada juga yang lain, tetapi mereka sibuk Minggu besok. Lagi pula kita hanya berdua"

Siapa mereka tadi, Jelly-senpai dan Gaje-senpai? Namanya aneh sekali! Entah kenapa, mendengar kata 'kita' meluncur keluar membuatku tersentak. Kencan berkelompok dengan lelaki, yang wajahnya belum pernah ku lihat sekalipun. Jelas mengerikan, bagaimana kalau penculik berkedok siswa SMA? Terlebih Levy-chan mengungkit kakak kelas, pasti canggung bukan main jika kami saling bertemu. Namun, melihat ekspresinya yang girang jadi tidak enak hati menolak.

"Mungkin Lu-chan penasaran. Ini fotonya!" seorang cowok bersurai biru laut dan hitam gondrong. Mana Jelly mana Gaje, meski ya… Er…. Mereka tampan, mirip _boy band_ Korea yang suka joget-joget di televisi tontonan ibu

"Yang rambut biru Jellal-senpai. Gajeel-senpai di sebelah kirinya. Terimalah tawaranku, ya? Hitung-hitung untuk mengakhiri status single"

"Ba-baiklah. Kita janjian di mana? Jam berapa?"

"Di café L'a Fairy Tale jam sepuluh pagi. Bersemangatlah Lu-chan, aku harap kamu segera menemukan pacar baru dan _move on_ dari… Umpphhhhumm….!"

Ups, sayangnya identitas masih dirahasiakan! Setelah ku pikirkan dua kali, ternyata usul Levy-chan patut dipertimbangkan. Lumayan, bisa dijadikan alasan agar tidak disuruh bersih-bersih Minggu besok. Bel masuk berbunyi nyaring. Laxus-sensei datang sembari membawa setumpuk kertas, kemudian menyuruh ketua kelas membagikan hasil ulangan minggu lalu. Syukurlah nilaiku bagus, padahal nyaris seratus jika tidak salah menghitung di nomor lima.

 _ **Seharusnya, aku tidak pernah menerima ajakan tersebut.**_

 _Hari Minggu pukul 09.30…._

Gawat, gawat! Aku hampir terlambat karena bergadang kemarin! Ibu berteriak dari lantai bawah, menyuruh putri malasnya bangun lalu bantu membersihkan gudang, di halaman belakang rumah. Terburu-buru ku pasangkan sepatu kets dikejar waktu, asal membentuk tali simpul dan berpamitan pada ayah. Beliau pasti marah besar diabaikan begitu saja, mau bagaimana lagi, jarak dari kompleks ke café cukup jauh! Paling cepat tiba setengah jam, itupun harus berlari.

 _Hosh… Hosh… Hosh…._

 _TRINNGGG!_

"Selamat datang di L'a Fairy Tale!" mataku melirik ke sana- kemari, mencari Levy-chan dengan bando kuning yang selalu melekat di pucuk kepalanya. Jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh tepat, apa mereka bertiga terlambat atau aku terlalu khawatir?

"Mari saya antar ke meja nomor tujuh. Teman-teman nona sudah menunggu"

"Lu-chan, di sini, di sini!" seru Levy-chan melambaikan tangan riang, menandai keberadaannya yang terhalangi lalu-lalang banyak orang. Pelayan itu pergi meninggalkan kami berempat, kembali menyambut pengunjung yang semakin bertambah

" _Tubuhku mendadak mati rasa_!" cowok _boy band_ Korea yang Levy-chan ceritakan duduk di sebrang kami! Lidahku terlalu kelu untuk memulai perbincangan, sedangkan mereka berdua sudah mulai sedari tadi. Di-dia pasti berpikir yang aneh-aneh, tatapan _hazzle_ -nya mengerikan!

"A-ahh ha… Ha… Halo… Namaku…."

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Lucy Heartfilia. Perkenalkan namaku Jellal Fernandes, dan aku penggemar berat novelmu" kalau begini, sih, tidak ada bedanya dengan jumpa fans biasa! Kami berjabat tangan sesaat, rasanya jari-jemariku gemetar karena terlalu gugup

"Terima kasih, senpai. Se-semoga kita bisa menjadi teman baik"

"Hilangkanlah embel-embel senpai. Kita seumuran, kok. Aku berada di kelas akselerasi, lain kali datanglah berkunjung" manusia jenius! Setauku, di sana hanya terdapat sepuluh sampai lima belas murid. SMA Fairy Tail termasuk sekolah bergengsi di Magnolia, ujian masuknya pun cukup sulit dilalui

"Hey Lu-chan, mau jalan-jalan ke Ryuuzetsu Land?"

"Uhm, tentu! Ayo berangkat"

Seperti nostalgia saja! Bulan April lalu, aku melakukan riset di sana untuk novel baru. Sekalian bersenang-senang dan mencoba berbagai wahana. Kini, kami berempat berdiri tepat di depan pintu masuk, Levy-chan dan Gajeel-senpai langsung melesat ke antrian roller coaster, meninggalkan kami berdua yang membisu satu sama lain. Tiba-tiba Jellal berjalan melawan arah, menangetkanku yang dijerat lamunan sampai 'hilang' kesadaran. Sebenarnya dia mau kemana?

"Tunggu sebentar Jelly, e-eh ma... Maksudku Je… Umphhhh…." bibir kami bentrok di satu titik. Jellal mendorongku hingga menabrak batang pohon pelan, menekan ciumannya sekuat tenaga sampai menimbulkan panas. Lidah kami beradu mesra dalam rongga mulutku, membentuk benang savila setelah berakhir di menit kedua lima detik

"Itu hukuman karena kamu salah memanggil" secepat kilat Jellal menangkup daguku, membuat wajah kami saling berdekatan, hingga deru nafasnya terasa jelas mengenai pipi. Ia menyapu bersih, sisa benang savila yang menempel di sekitar bibirku menggunakan ibu jari. Sulit untuk memalingkan muka, jaraknya benar-benar dipangkas habis, satu centimeter pun tak sampai!

Jellal Fernandes, pria itu merebut ciuman pertama dan mengubah kehidupan damaiku menjadi mengerikan!

Bersambung….


	2. Chapter 2

"Omong-omong, harum stroberi yang nikmat, Lucy Heartfilia" deretan gigi putihnya mengunyah khidmat permen tersebut, membuatku terdiam seribu bahasa akibat ulah Jellal di luar perkiraan. Dia mencuri ciuman pertama bahkan kembang gula satu-satunya yang ku miliki!

"Apa maksudmu melakukan semua itu? Kita baru berkenalan lalu senpai …." ku tutup mulut serapat mungkin. Anak ini sempat berkata, 'seumuran' di café, jika salah panggil bibirku bisa habis duluan sebelum tiba di rumah

 _CUP!_

Sekarang kecupan klise di dahi. Aku memijit pelipis kesal, tingkahnya membuat ingatanku merasakan _dejavu_. Entah kenapa mirip adegan di novel 'Mega', di mana si cowok menghukum berupa ciuman jika ce …. tu-tunggu, jangan bilang dia meniru dari situ! Jellal memiringkan kepala heran, sekarang mau memasang tampang polos guna memperdaya? Lalu kau memberi cuma-cuma hingga bibir kita dower?! Kenapa ada orang sebodoh ini di dunia?!

"Hentikan bodoh! Jawab dulu pertanyaanku" sedikit bentakkan membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah. Jellal menyeringai tipis, walau jarak kami terpaut jauh tetap saja angin terasa memanggil mendekat

"Katamu, 'ciuman adalah ungkapan kasih sayang terdalam'. Jadi, aku melakukannya"

JANGAN BERKATA SEAKAN BUKUKU BERISI AJARAN SESAT! Walaupun kau mengasihiku jangan lampiaskan dengan ciuman! Arghhh …. ya ampun. Kebetulan Levy-chan dan Gajeel datang, sosok mereka berdua mirip penyelamat turun dari surga. Aku berlari meninggalkan Jellal yang masam, hari beranjak sore sehingga kami memutuskan balik ke rumah. Syukurlah rumah si maniak ini berbeda arah, sulit membayangkan pulang bersamanya.

"Hari ini menyenangkan sekali. Aku dan Gajeel mencoba berbagai wahana, yang paling seru ketika kami memasuki rumah hantu. Jantannya benar-benar kelihatan! Bagaimana denganmu, Lu-chan?" tidak, ku mohon apapun asal jangan itu ….

"Y-ya, begitulah. Namun Jellal agak sedikit aneh menurutku"

"Heh ….? Jellal-senpai, kan, keren, jika Lu-chan ketahuan berkata seperti itu, hati-hati dihajar fansnya" kau bilang seorang maniak cium adalah lelaki gagah, begitu?! Ku rasa Levy-chan harus belajar, 'jangan menilai sampul dari luar saja'

"Baiklah kamu benar, Jellal memang keren apa lagi ketika mengenakan kemeja. Suaranya seksi, dia tinggi dan pintar, tetapi Le …." kesaksianku tercekat di tenggorokan, melihat kedua tangan Levy-chan menutup mulut spontan. Ge-gesture macam apa itu?! Padahal cerita barusan ….

 _HUG!_

"Lu-chan, ternyata kamu selangkah lebih maju dariku! Tidak menggunakan embel-embel senpai? Bagaimana bisa kalian mendadak sangat dekat?! Penakluk cowok benar-benar hebat!"

Tamat sudah riwayatku karena kesalahpahamannya. Perihal julukan 'penakluk cowok', ini cerita satu tahun lalu, ketika kami menginjak bangku kelas tiga SMP. Karena gengsi belum pernah 'mengenal' makhluk adam tersebut, aku mengarang sebuah kebohongan dan bercerita sering kencan dengan lelaki, punya banyak mantan, mengerti cara menaklukan hati mereka, kemudian Levy-chan mencetuskan seenak jidat.

Ketahuilah, semua itu hanya ku baca lewat buku. Kebohongan yang terlalu memalukan untuk diingat.

"Ayah, ibu, aku pulang!" aneh, tidak ada jawaban. Biasanya mereka meninggalkan memo singkat jika pergi. Sekotak donat ku bawa untuk disimpan dalam kulkas, hingga remang-remang bayangan terpancar jelas oleh sinar lampu yang menyala terang

" _Pasti berniat memberi kejutan_ " kalau begitu, biar aku duluan yang mengagetkan ayah dan ibu! Semakin ke depan, sesosok asing itu makin tertangkap jelas melalui iris karamelku. Seorang pemuda mengenakan jaket merah ….?

"Luce, itukah kau?"

 _BRAKKKK!_

D-dia … bagaimana bisa?! Dengan kasar tirai dapur ku sibak, menarik paksa pergelangan si salam agar menjauh, kemanapun asal bukan di sini, di rumah dan kehidupan baruku! Ia menepis perlahan, mencegat agar aku berhenti berpangling, dari sekilas wajah yang menyiratkan sekelabat sendu itu. Hening menyelimuti kami, sampai pria brengsek ini buka mulut memintaku kembali padanya.

"Kita bisa memulainya lagi. Luce, berikalah aku kesempatan untuk berubah! Pasti …."

"OMONG KOSONG APA YANG INGIN KAU UCAPKAN?! Ingatlah perbuatan bengismu di masa lampu. Lihat luka di kaki kiriku, lengan atas, punggung tangan dan mata buatan ini, PERHATIKAN BAIK-BAIK PSIKOPAT GILA!"

"Ma-maaf, saat itu aku sedang mabuk. Ja-jadi tidak sadar telah …."

"Berhenti bajingan …. BERHENTI SEBELUM KU LAPORKAN PADA POLISI! MABUK, DISENGAJA BAHKAN DIANCAM SEKALIPUN AKU TIDAK PEDULI! Kau melanggar hak asasi manusia, kenapa penegak hukum tidak mempenjarakanmu seumur hidup?!"

"Lucy jawab kami sayang. Kenapa kamu berteriak?" s-suara ayah! Aku memeluknya seerat mungkin, berlindung dari si keparat yang mendadak mati kutu. Rasakan itu, kau pantas menerima semua ini setelah membuatku tersiksa!

"Cepat keluar dan jangan ganggu Lucy. KELUAR!"

Bagus, menurutlah demi keselamatanmu! Kami bertukar pandangan sesaat, _onyx_ yang memancarkan intimidasi dan karamel dengan api berkobar, kau tidak akan bisa menyentuhku sejengkal pun! Ibu mengajak berkumpul di ruang tamu, kami membicarakan banyak hal, sebelum beliau menyuruh putri kesayangannya mandi guna menyegarkan diri. Diam-diam aku menguping topik bahasan mereka di belakang tembok, ayah berencana pindah rumah, karena ulah pria brengsek itu yang entah bagaimana, mengetahui alamat rumah.

"Kita harus pindah, jika tidak Lucy dalam bahaya cepat atau lambat" tegas ayah berusaha meyakinkan ibu, bahwa ini adalah pilihan dan resiko terbaik yang mesti diambil

"Sebentar lagi kenaikan kelas. Setidaknya kita tinggal di sini sampai ujian tersebut selesai. Kamu tidak mau, kan, Lucy mengulang dari awal?"

"Apapun protesannya, kita akan pindah bulan depan. Tolong beritau Lucy, aku naik dulu ke atas"

Berapa kali lagi kami hidup nomaden? Pria brengsek itu terus mengejarku, macam _stalker_ yang mengikuti kemanapun sang idola pergi. Baiklah, ambil saja sisi positifnya, aku terlepas dari Jellal, tetapi berpisah dengan Levy-chan? Mungkin ada cara lain, jika 'dia' tidak datang menghampiri rumah, maka bisa menjadi alternatif supaya ayah membatalkan rencana tersebut! Sekali ini saja, aku ingin menetap di satu lingkungan ….

 _Keesokan harinya …._

Guru rapat dadakan di kantor pusat, kami dipulangkan pukul sebelas siang, kecuali bagi mereka yang terpilih mengikuti lomba di Crocus minggu depan. Aku kehabisan pilihan dan terpaksa pulang sendiri. Terakhir melakukannya satu tahun lalu, sebelum 'peristiwa' itu terjadi menyebabkan ketakutan mendalam. Ayah berpesan untuk menelpon, jika semisal Levy-chan ada urusan sehingga kami bisa kembali bersama. Tetapi aku ingin melawan phobia ini sekali saja ….

 _DAP!_

Gelap, apa aku diculik?! Suara bariton menginterupsi indera pendengaranku, membisikkan 'selamat pagi, sayang' sebelum melepeskan jari-jemari lentiknya. Saat berbalik ke belakang, ternyata Jellal merupakan dalang di balik semua itu, membuat denyut jantungku yang semula berdebar kencang langsung berdetak normal. Asalkan bukan si keparat aku merasa baik-baik saja, tetapi kenapa harus diimbuhi panggilan 'sayang?'.

"Kau belum membalas sapaanku, Lucy"

"Se-selamat pagi, Jellal-se …. a-ah, lupakan embel-embelnya, hahaha" lagi pula kenapa dia di sini? Aku hendak bertanya, tetapi dia sembarangan menarikku ke stan penjualan es krim di pinggir jalan

"Pilihlah yang kamu suka. Hari ini biar ku traktir" kejatuhan durian runtuh, nih, ceritanya? Aku membeli sepotong es krim rasa stroberi, lalu kami duduk dibangku taman bermandikan cahaya matahari. Lagi-lagi Jellal bertingkah aneh

"Apa mengingatkanmu pada sesuatu?"

"Mi-mirip adegan di halaman seratus tujuh. Aku kaget kamu mengingatnya sedetail ini" tetapi kenapa harus sama persis? Setelah dipikirkan ulang, alur dan karakter novel 'Mega' di luar cerita romantis biasanya, sebutlah _anti mainstream_

"Halaman seratus tujuh, ketika si cowok mengambil ciuman legendaris dari pujaan hatinya, bukan?" Jellal mengigit sepotong kecil bongkahan es krimku. Tersenyum lembut sambil memasukkan paksa, pencuci mulut tersebut ke dalam mulutku yang tertutup rapat

" _Aku ingin mengubah adegan ini …._ " kasihan juga tokoh ceweknya. Aku pun tak habis pikir akan mengalami kejadian serupa

"Hahaha …. es krimnya tercecer di sekitar mulutmu! Ku bantu bersihkan, oke?" tawar Jellal membersihkan noda yang tersisa, kemudian terang-terangan menjilatnya tanpa sisa. Aku ingin menangis haru menyaksikan semua ini terjadi

"Teruslah menulis. Aku menunggu karyamu selanjutnya. Ayo pulang"

Menunggu untuk kau tiru?! Aku tidak marah mendengar ucapan Jellal, justru menyinggung senyum yang akhir-akhir ini jarang terlihat. Kita baru mengenal dua hari, tetapi kamu …. sudahlah, lupakan.

"Dasar cowok aneh! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, jika lain kali sembarangan memakan es krimku"

"Benarkah? Maka aku pasti membuatmu semakin jatuh cinta"

"Baiklah. Kita lihat saja!"

Bersambung ….

Balasan review :

schifferdragneel : Dan eng ing eng, dia meniru adegan di novel Lucy /rotfl. Pasti seru kok asal rajin ikutin mah, maaf kalau update-nya lama karena dibarengi cerita lain, jadinya gak satu per satu. Oke thx udah review.

Fic of Delusion : Ini cuman aku atau emang ini pereview satu ketawa mulu ya. Kasihan Jellal dibegituin, dia juga punya hati katanya wkwkw. Thx ya udah review.

Nove-Hime : Setelah sekian lama juga author bisa membuatnya. Baguslah kalau fic-nya menarik, ikuti terus biar makin penasaran oke? Dann author akan membuat fic JeLu lain cepat atau lambat, jadi tunggu saja. Thx udah review.


	3. Chapter 3

Kami tiba di rumah sekitar jam dua belas. Entah kenapa rasanya melelahkan, padahal setiap hari aku pergi-pulang sekolah naik sepeda, terlebih Jellal yang mengendarai…. ya, kalian taulah! Beban berpuluh kali lipat menjadi lebih berat. Ibu menyambutku dan Jellal dengan senyum terukir jelas, ada apa sampai beliau sangat senang? Padahal masalah kemarin merisaukan kami sekeluarga, seakan persoalan tersebut lenyap dari kedua pundak.

"Terima kasih telah menjaga Lucy. Siapa namanya?" tanya ibu mengedipkan mata iseng, membuatku yang tertular senyum luntur seketika. Aku kira karena apa, ternyata penyebabnya Jellal

"Perkenalkan nama saya Jellal Fernandes, kakak kelasnya Lucy Heartfilia" di-dia mendadak sopan! Ibu semakin jatuh hati kepada pemuda di sampingku, maklumlah anak zaman sekarang rata-rata kurang ajar, termasuk si psikopat salam

"Benar hanya kakak kelas?"

"Suatu hari nanti saya pasti menjadi pacar Lucy. Tante tunggu saja" jangan bilang dia mulai konslet …. dan perasaan macam apa ini? Aku yakin belum pernah mengalaminya seumur hidup, bahkan dengan cowok brengsek itu!

"E-eh, bu-bukankah senpai ada tugas kelompok bersama Gajeel-senpai? Cepatlah pergi, jangan buat dia menunggu" ucapku mendorong paksa punggungnya berbalik. Untung Jellal mau diajak kerja sama dan pergi meninggalkan kompleks

"Sayang sekali, ibu ingin mengajaknya makan siang padahal"

"Ka … kapan-kapan boleh! Jellal pasti senang. Hari ini lauknya apa? O-oh iya, sebelum turun makan siang aku ingin mengcek hand phone, Levy-chan mengirim SMS penting"

"Ikan panggang dan sup tofu. Ayo masuk, udara di luar panas. Baiklah, jangan lama-lama tapi"

Hati nuraniku berkata harus melakukannya, yaitu melihat isi novel Mega yang mungkin menyebabkan dejavu. Aku menaiki dua anak tangga sekaligus, hanya diberi waktu lima menit dan harus turun sebelum mencapai batas, bagaimana tidak tergesa-gesa? Dengan asal jari-jemariku membuka isi buku, mencari di halaman ratusan atau lebih tepatnya seratus lima bagian akhir. Anak itu benar- benar ….! Akan kumarahi bagaimanapun dia mengelak!

"Cepat turun! Sudah empat menit berlalu" ibu sangat sadis menyangkut waktu, mau mengambil nafas pun terasa diburu-buru

Sesampainya di meja makan, aku langsung meneguk habis segelas air putih. Melahap sesuap nasi pun dirudung perasaan gelisah. Tingkah Jellal di luar akal sehat! Kalau dia setipe dengan mantan, habis sudah diriku ditipu dua kali berturut-turut. Lagi pula kenapa Tuhan harus menciptakan cinta? Apa gunanya jika indah di luar namun busuk di dalam?! Meski perkataan barusan secara tidak langsung ikut menyindirku, tau begini dirombak saja novel itu menjadi jenis lain!

"Kenapa Lucy? Ikannya kurang asin?"

"Ibu, soal perkataan barusan ku tarik lagi. Jellal-senpai orang sibuk, mana mungkin punya waktu untuk ikut makan siang bersama kita?"

"Kan bisa hari Minggu. Kalau kamu tidak mau, ibu saja yang bicara"

"Memangnya kita punya nomor hand phone Jellal? Kami baru berkenalan kemarin, aku rasa ibu terlalu cepat mempercayai seseorang"

"Akhirnya sandiwaramu terbongkar. Ibu tau, hubungan kalian bukan sebatas kakak-adik kelas" keceplosan lagi, aku kelupaan menambahkan embel-embel –senpai! Hukuman cium tersebut memberikan efek yang luar binasa sangat ….

Setelah makan enaknya melakukan apa ya? Kini aku bisa berjalan santai menaiki tangga, kemudian memasuki kamar dengan perasaan tenang. Laptop menganggur di meja belajar, melanjutkan novel terdengar seru …. kebetulan pulang cepat dan Laxus-sensei tidak memberikan PR, ide juga mengalir deras di kepala. Baru melihat layar tiba-tiba hand phone bergetar, menandakan satu pesan masuk dari nomor asing?

 _From : +6278xxxx_

 _Ini Jellal, tolong terima permintaan teman di facebook dan BBM, boleh?_

Dasar penguntit kelas kakap! Tidak enak hati aku menerimanya walau terpaksa, anggaplah sebagai balasan karena mentraktir es krim. Belum sempat menekan tuts keybord, dia mengirim BBM singkat berisikan sapaan. Jika dikacangi kasihan, tetapi nasib novelku bagaimana? Palingan menghabiskan waktu satu menit, kalau sedang tanggung tinggal bilang, 'maaf, tadi sibuk mengetik'. Alasan yang pintar bukan? Senpai pasti maklum!

 _Jellal Fernandes_

 _Halo, aku dapat pin dan nomor hand phone dari Levy._

 _Lucy Heartfilia_

 _Sudah kuduga, siapa lagi kalau bukan Levy-chan. Lalu facebook? Aku tidak ingat pernah memberikannya._

 _Jellal Fernandes_

 _Iseng-iseng mengetik namamu di kolom pencarian. Lagi pula mendapatkannya mudah, terlihat dari status facebook dan gaya bicaramu yang agak kikuk, hahaha …._

 _Lucy Heartfilia_

 _Ya, ya, kau sangat hebat!_

Ilmu macam apa, sih, yang dia pelajari? Aku mengabaikan satu BBM masuk, kalau bukan dari Jellal maka siapa? Levy-chan saja sedang latihan untuk mengikuti lomba minggu depan, sedangkan teman-teman lain hanya mengirim pesan jika mereka membutuhkanku. Semakin terkenal justru bertambah banyak manusia bertopeng dua di sekitar kita. Entah berapa puluh kali hal tersebut ku sindir dalam cerita, sampai muak rasanya!

 _Drttt … drttt … drttt …._

Telepon masuk?

"Halo, ini siapa ya?" seharusnya di sebrang sana yang menyapa, kenapa malah aku?! Nyaris satu menit berlalu dan belum terdengar satu pun sahutan. Jangan-jangan salah sambung atau mungkin penipu minta pulsa?!

"Yo, Lucy. Tidak perlu kaget, masa kau menganggap temanmu sendiri penipu?"

"Jadi …. ada perlu apa kau menelponku, Jellal Fernandes?" lagi-lagi berulah, aku lelah menghadapi tingkahnya yang di luar dugaan. Dia cekikikan pelan menertawakan sesuatu, membuatku menghela nafas panjang atas segala ketidakjelasan ini

"Sepertinya kamu benci ditelpon olehku. Kangen seseorang?" pertanyaan gila! Meski aku ingin BBM dengan Levy-chan, tidak sampai rindu setengah mati kan?!

"Kata siapa?! Katakan apa maumu dan kita selesaikan sekarang juga"

"Nada ketusmu terdengar manis. Sebenarnya aku salah menghubungi nomor, saat ingin menekan tombol merah kamu mengangkat duluan. Maka, bilanglah kalau kita ini berjodoh!"

"Berhentilah meniru ucapan karakter novelku! Kenapa kamu suka sekali melakukannya?!"

"Tokoh wanita dalam novel menggambarkan harapanmu bukan? Aku memahami pesan tersirat tersebut. Jadi, tidak perlu menyembunyikan apapun lagi" sial …. di antara banyaknya orang kenapa harus kamu?!

"Ya, kamu benar! Tetapi apa …."

"Aku hanya ingin mewujudkannya. Tentu tidak jadi masalah kalau Lucy Heartfilia menolak. Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah"

A-apa perkataanku menyinggungnya? Meski aku sebal karena ditipu, tapi …. be-besok harus minta maaf, lagi pula ini bukan salah Jellal, melainkan akibat keegoisanku yang seenak jidat menyimpulkan. Mood untuk melanjutkan novel mendadak sirna entah kemana, mengetik seribu kata pun tak sampai. Semoga senpai tidak marah lagi, lalu hubungan kami membaik seperti kemarin.

Lho, sejak kapan aku menganggapnya teman?!

"Mungkin tidak buruk punya teman seorang fans. Be-benar juga, kalau dibuat cerita pasti bagus! Akan ku selesaikan dan publish di blogger!"

Kekuatan menulis selalu datang darimanapun dan kapanpun.

 _Keesokan harinya …._

Pagi ini aku bersemangat menuju sekolah, mengingat komentar para pembaca yang baru ku intip, sesudah sarapan kilat sepiring nasi goreng. Bahkan di kelas pun, Levy-chan langsung menghampiri dengan pertanyaan memberondong. Kami berbincang santai di samping jendela kelas, sambil menikmati desiran angin yang menyejukkan kulit. Sesekali dia menyelipkan nama Gajeel-senpai dalam obrolan, hingga membuatku terheran-heran melihat kekagumannya yang mungkin …. sedikit kelewat batas?

"Justru hubungan kalian berdua lebih maju dariku dan Jellal-senpai" barusan aku bilang apa?

"Lu-chan, kau tidak perlu memanggil Jellal-senpai memakai embel-embel. Aku mengerti kok, tenang saja. Menurutku kalian juga banya kemajuan, ide kemarin itu kamu dapatkan dari dia kan?"

"Ternyata seperti inilah percakapan para gadis"

"Ka-kamu itu maling atau hantu?! Pergi dan datang tidak diundang siapa-siapa!" Jellal menyeringai tipis mendengarnya, mengambil kursi di tengah kami berdua tanpa bilang permisi. Memang dia kurang sopan, pasti yang kemarin hanya modus di depan ibu

"Jellal-senpai tau tidak? Lu-chan menulis cerita pendek di blogger dan mendapat inspirasinya darimu"

"Kemarin aku membacanya malam-malam. Manis sekali, Lucy. Ku harap hubungan kita bisa seperti di ceritamu" sayang hatiku mengucapkan kebalikannya, dan berhentilah berkata seakan Tuhan benar-benar merencanakan sebuah perjodohan

"Eto …. aku ingin bicara sesuatu denganmu istirahat nanti"

"Kebetulan, temui aku di kantin oke?"

Kenapa firasatku buruk? Bel masuk memisahkan kami selama tiga jam pelajaran berlangsung. Sialnya Gildarts-sensei izin pulang kampung ke desa Rosemary, sehingga mulut Levy-chan terus berkicau tiada henti. Namun pernyataan yang paling mengejutkan adalah, 'bukankah terlalu cepat untuk menembak Jellal-senpai?'. Ujung pensilku sampai patah gara-gara kaget setengah mati.

"Maksudmu apa? Siapa juga yang mau menembaknya"

"Jangan bohong Lu-chan. Mana mungkin aku membocorkan rahasiamu ke murid lain" iya memang tidak, tetapi kamu terus menimbulkan kesalahpahaman sejak kemarin

"Ceritanya panjang, di BBM saja"

Antara malas dan ragu aku mengucapkannya, kalau hanya dianggap dalih semata bagaimana? Levy-chan bukan tipikal orang yang mau mendengarkan kesakian 'berikut ini'. Pandangan pertamanya merupakan pedoman utama untuk menilai suatu kejadian. Syukurlah sekarang dia sudah berhenti dan fokus mengerjakan tugas dari LKS. Kapan jam istirahat tiba? Jujur, aku penasaran Jellal ingin apa atau mungkin, mengatakan sesuatu ….?

" _Lucy bodoh, pikiranmu kejauhan_! _Ingat, kalian baru mengenal dua hari. Jangan terlena_ "

Pikiranku kacau ….

 _Jam istirahat …._

Baru beranjak bangkit dari kursi, Jellal langsung menarik tanganku keluar kelas. Meninggalkan Levy-chan dengan tanda tanya besar di atas kepalanya. Lagi-lagi aku menyebabkan salah paham! Jika begini terus, saentro sekolah bisa mengcap yang aneh-aneh. Kami memesan bakso di tempat Bu Meredy, padahal biasanya ibu ingat menaruh bekalku di dalam tas, sesekali jajan juga bukan kejahatan. Meski ya … ini memalukan, a-aku baru pertama kali makan bakso ….

"Kemana bekal mewahmu, huh?" sindir Jellal menangkup pipinya memakai tangan. Mengaduk malas kuah yang masih panas dengan sendok di sebelah kanan. Aku tidak mengerti, namun terdengar agak menyindir

"Y-ya, ibu kelupaan mau bagaimana lagi" tunggu sebentar, darimana dia tau aku sering membawa bekal?! Kami baru mengenal bukan?

"Omong-omong baksonya enak"

 _BRAKKKK!_

"Jangan sembarangan mengambil baksonya, aku belum coba tau!" apa yang kulakukan? Memukul meja sangat keras dan mempermalukan diri sendiri?! Jellal ikut berdiri menyaksikanku marah besar, sambil mesam-mesem entah apa tujuan tersembunyinya

"Kau mengaku belum pernah makan bakso? Kalau begitu …. nikmatilah pelayanan khusus dari pelayanmu, nona Lucy Heartfilia"

"Bagaimana, enak?"

"Uhm! Ta-tapi tidak sampai menyuapiku di depan semua orang"

"Heh ….? Kita sering melakukannya lho diam-diam, bahkan aku berhasil merebut ciuman pertamamu. Apakah bibir cowok terasa enak?" bi-bisikan iblis! Aku menggelengkan kepala cepat, mati-matian mengutuk tindakan gila Jellal yang tidak masuk akal!

"Membiarkanmu makan bakso terus juga bukan masalah. Supaya pipimu menjadi bulat sehingga aku bisa mencubitnya setiap hari. Ayo balik, Levy pasti menunggu di kelas"

Cubitannya menyakitkan …. pipiku sampai berubah warna jadi merah.

"Yang barusan adegan di halaman seratus lima puluh lima. Kau menirunya lagi …."

"Lagi pula nyonya terlihat menikmatinya. Akan ku lakukan terus sampai berhasil merebut hatimu"

"Matamu melihat kemana? Aku berada di sini!"

"Sekilas ada pemandangan menarik, tetapi wajahmu lebih enak dilihat" matanya awas juga. Aku tidak banyak tanya dan memutuskan diam. Jellal seperti mengobrol dengan orang lain barusan

"Luce …." suara bariton itu menggumam lirih, bahkan sengaja mengigit bibirnya hingga mengeluarkan darah segar. Dia kesal … sangat kesal melihat Jellal berada di sisi seorang wanita bersurai pirang

Bersambung ….

Balasan review :

Fic of Delusion : Iya selama Jellal manusia pasti punya hati kok, hahaha. Kalo ketawanya berlebihan bahaya, bisa masuk RSJ :D Thx ya udah review.


	4. Chapter 4

Kelas lama dengan suasana baru. Aku siap mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya. Percakapan kami sebelas-dua belas membuat hatiku berangsur membaik. Meski ya…. Tingkah dia agak mencurigakan. Pasti ada seseorang di balik sana. Mengintip lewat sela tembok bahkan sengaja menguping! Tapi kupikir biarkan saja. Lagi pula tidak baik berprasangka buruk. Masalahnya sederhana, tinggal tanya Jellal dan selesai! Kalau mau dijawab tapi.

"Selamat datang kembali, Lu-chan! Jadi, bagaimana perkembangan kalian?" Penegasanku tak berarti apa-apa selain angin lalu. Kami memang teman, 'kan?

"Begitulah. Kau sendiri?"

"Sangat baik! Gajeel-senpai menghampiri kelasku tadi. Kami mengobrol tentang lagu klasik, lalu berpindah ke rock dan pop. Dia banyak tahu tentang musik." Gitaris band musik memang hebat. Pantas semua menyanjung dan mengidolakannya.

"Omong-omong kelas kita kedatangan guru baru. Katanya beliau mengajar ekonomi."

"Bukankah tanggung? Sebentar lagi kita naik kelas." Meski siapa peduli? Terpenting bajingan itu tidak kembali, selama-lamanya. Maka hidupku akan damai dan tenteram.

"Cepat, cepat! Guru datang!"

Seisi kelas tersenyum ramah menyambut kedatangannya, kecuali aku. Bibirku mendadak kelu. Keringat dingin bercucuran membasahi wajah. Gelisah! Kutarik kembali ucapan barusan. Bajingan itu kembali menganggu…. Ya, dari psikopat merangkap jadi guru SMA! Ia memperkenalkan diri. Membungkuk hormat sambil menuliskan kanji nama di papan tulis, Natsu Dragneel. Nama yang selalu kusumpah serapahi. Terkutuk!

"Mohon bantuannya sebulan ke depan! Saya tidak lama mengajar kalian. Mari buat kenangan indah bersama." Senyummu benar-benar menjijikan! Kenapa kau keluar dari penjara? Kenapa petinggi negara hanya menjatuhi hukuman satu tahun?!

"Lihat Lu-chan. Guru baru kita tampan!" Komentar Levy-chan menyikut lenganku. Berbisik pelan. Dia benar. Namun pekerjaannya yang salah!

"Luce…?" Sial! Aku tahu cepat atau lambat pasti begini. Tapi jika sekarang…. Mau ditaruh di mana mukaku?! Bajingan itu berjalan mendekat. Kedua kakinya nampak bergetar, gugup.

"Akhirnya aku berhasil menemukanmu." Selepas reuni kecil-kecilan ini, dia sampai memelukku di hadapan seisi kelas! Semua berbisik-bisik di belakang. Rata-rata berupa pertanyaan, 'mereka saling mengenal?'. Tidak. Siapa yang mengharapkannya?

"Pergi."

"Ahya, benar juga. Pulang sekolah temui aku di depan sekolah, oke? Kita berkencan seperti dulu." Hentikan, hentikan! Mataku panas dibuatnya. Dia tak pernah berubah, sering membuatku menangis! Kali ini berbeda, air mata itu adalah dendam kesumat!

"MENJAUH DARIKU BAJINGAN! PERGI. ENYAHLAH! Kau pikir bisa kembali? Tidak. Tempatmu sudah terhapuskan, bahkan luas angkasa sekalipun enggan menerima lelaki sialan! Terkutuk."

"A-ahahaha…. Ma-maaf. Aku salah orang." Dalih macam apa itu? Dasar tidak berguna. Apa sulit mengarang alasan yang lebih masuk akal?

 _SREKKK!_

Sekarang perhatian kami teralihkan ke pintu. Nampak Jellal membawa tas hitamnya. Duduk di bangku kosong yang terlantar setahun lebih. Mulutku mangap lima centimeter. Kenapa dia di sini? Seharusnya di kelas akselerasi, lantai tiga! Bajingan itu menatap tidak suka. Mereka saling melempar intimidasi. Berhenti sesaat setelah diperhatikan banyak orang, _kita lanjutkan kapan-kapan_. Gara-gara ini kicau tiada henti bersenandung.

"Diam semuanya! Kita akan melanjutkan pelajaran. Namamu Jellal Fernandes dari kelas akselerasi, bukan? Kembalilah. Kau salah masuk."

"Ehem! Aku dikeluarkan karena membuat ribut. Jadi, sebulan ke depan mohon bantuannya." Pasti disengaja. Bajingan itu saja tahu kelakukan Jellal. Entah apa masalah mereka. Kepalaku pusing.

"Baiklah. Kerjakan latihan ulangan kenaikan kelas bagian satu sampai tiga, dikumpulkan."

Andai saat-saat ini berlangsung lambat. Aku tak mau membayangkan wajah penasaran mereka. Menghantui sepanjang istirahat, pulang sekolah, keesokan hari Dia harus bertanggung jawab seperti dulu. Ketika dua orang polisi menangkap dan memborgol tangannya, minus sewaktu hakim menjatuhkan palu "keadilan". Omong kosong! Hampir setiap saat _onyx_ itu mencuri tatap. Pura-pura memperbaiki posisi duduk. Malu-malu kucing macam pemuda kasmaran.

Tingakhmu benar-benar selangit, bajingan.

 _Ding… dong… ding… dong…._

"Hey, hey. Jellal-senpai, 'kan, setingkat di atas kami. Berarti tinggal kelas, dong?"

"Sebenarnya kita seumuran. Dibanding berada di kelas akselerasi, aku lebih suka di sini menatap 'rembulan cantikku'." Dia benar-benar menggubris peringatanku! Sudahlah. Mau bagaimana lagi?

"Senpai membicarakanmu. Kalian _so swee….t_!" Justru aku mau tertawa, mendengar Levy-chan meniru gaya bicara aktris komedi. Mereka mirip sekali! Pemenggalan kata dan ekspresinya!

"Pfftt…. Ahahaha. Kenapa kau tidak jadi komedian saja? Gajeel-senpai juga suka melawak, 'kan?"

"Lu-chan! Jangan keras-keras. Aku malu."

"Yo. Lucy atau rembulan cantikku? Yang mana saja tidak masalah. Ternyata kita sekelas dan bertemu di sini. Takdir memang lucu." Tawaku kikuk menanggapi. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan novel. Dia menciptakan sendiri julukan tersebut.

"Jujurlah. Kau sengaja membuat keributan supaya dikeluarkan."

"Eh, ketahuan, ya? Aku tidak pandai berbohong." Siapa sangka dugaanku tepat. Kami tertawa sebentar. Dehaman Levy-chan menghentikan kesenangan itu, minta perhatian. Rupanya dia cemburu!

Benar. Selama ada mereka berdua tidak perlu takut menghadapi Natsu. Sesekali aku menengok ke daun pintu, seakan-akan seseorang mengawasi kami dari jauh, mungkin sangat dekat. Pukul dua belas istirahat selesai. Pelajaran kembali dilanjut dengan khidmat. Laxus-sensei membawa setumpuk kertas, ulangan mendadak. Terlebih melihat Jellal santai di pojok bangku. Urat kemarahannya terpilin jelas di pelipis.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu masuk kemari, hah?!" Meja dipukul kasar. Membuat kami jantungan ke sekian kali. Ada saja pemicu beliau marah-marah.

"Guru."

"Saya bertanya siapa. Apa kamu tidak mengerti bahasa Jepang yang baik dan benar?!"

"Wali kelas Gildarts-sensei. Katanya bangku di sini kosong. Marah-marah menyebabkan cepat tua. Lagi pula Anda yang mengusir saya." Seketika otakku mendapat pencerahan, diikuti ber-oh ria seisi kelas, mengangguk paham.

"Itu karena kamu nakal! Makan di kelas sekali lagi. Pasti saya usir dari sekolah! Sebagai hukumannya bagikan kertas ini!"

"Halo Lucy. Kita bertemu lagi." Sapanya melewati barisanku. Sementara Laxus-sensei menatap kami tajam, _anak ini keterlaluan_! Lagi pula aku tidak mau tertular masalah. Kedatangan bajingan tengik saja merupakan malapetaka.

"Cepat selesaikan tugasmu. Kita u-l-a-n-g-a-n."

"Kalian bergosip apa?!"

"Kata Lucy Anda tampan, hahaha!" Jangan sembarangan mencelutuk, Jellal bodoh! Aku mengangguk takzim di hadapan beliau. Syukurlah Laxus-sensei tidak banyak komentar.

Pulang sekolah akan kuberi dia pelajaran!

 _Jam 15.00 …._

Akhirnya pelajaran selesai! Usai memberi hormat kami keluar serentak. Levy-chan pamit duluan mengikuti pengarahan, sedangkan Jellal…. Dia dibawa ke ruang guru. Laxus-sensei marah besar mungkin. Kuharap tidak bertemu si bajingan atau berpapasan di mana pun. Masalah ini sangat penting, tetapi apa harus kuberitau pada ayah dan ibu? Rencana kepindahan pasti terlaksana. Aku tak pernah menginginkannya.

 _Tap… tap… tap…._

"Maaf menganggu. Saya Meredy dari klub jurnalistik ingin mewawancarai Natsu-sensei." Nama itu, siapa yang menyebutnya? Sontak aku berlindung di balik tembok. Memperhatikan sekaligus menguping mereka seksama.

"Boleh, tapi sebentar saja."

"Saentro mendadak heboh dengan hubungan kalian. Benarkah Natsu-sensei dan Lucy-san saling mengenal?" Kita lihat kau akan menjawab apa. Pengkhianat atau tetap bajingan tengik?

"Ini salah paham. Lucy Heartfilia-san mirip dengan anakku yang sudah meninggal."

"Hmm…. Saya mengerti. Maukah Anda mengkonfirmasinya sendiri? Para guru mendadak jengkel mendengar gosip itu." Hahaha…. Baru masuk sudah berulah. Tidak tahu diri memang.

"Tentu. Siapa pun ingin nama baiknya tidak tercemar. Sampai jumpa besok."

Masalah akan terus berlanjut selama kami satu sekolah! Aku berpura-pura acuh melewatinya. Dalam-dalam menundukkan kepala supaya tidak dikenal. Namun bajingan licik tetaplah bajingan licik. Dia menangkap tanganku yang terayun bebas. Memaksa wajah kami bertemu walau kutolak mentah-mentah, hendak berpangling. Koridor benar-benar sepi. Minta tolong pun tak berguna, hanya mengundang masalah baru.

"Katakan secara ringkas, bajingan. Aku benci mendengar basa-basimu."

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Waktu itu hanya kecelakaan semata."

"Dalihmu banyak sekali, tuan pembohong. Lepaskan tanganku. Gerah rasanya dicegat oleh bajingan macammu."

"Setidaknya dengarkan aku sekali saja. Anak bernama Jellal itu berbahaya. Dia…."

"Dia adalah pemuda tertampan sedunia. Natsu Dragneel hanya sampah yang suka melecehkan wanita. Tamat." Je-Jellal?! Bajingan itu menggertakkan gigi keras. Membuatnya terdengar bergemeletuk sebagai tanda kemarahan.

"Pergi menjauh. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Luce…."

"Membiarkan apa? Sadarilah posisimu. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih karena aku menjaga Lucy. Ayo pulang. Tinggalkan saja dia." Dengan paksa Jellal melepas. Berbalik membawaku yang tersenyum senang. Bajingan itu kalah!

"E… eto…. Terima kasih. Aku merasa berhutang budi jadinya."

"Kalau begitu, kita pacaran saja! Meski tidak benar-benar perlu, sih. Jika Natsu-sensei menganggumu atau apa bilang padaku. Jangan menanggungnya sendirian, paham?"

"Uhm! Kau teman yang baik, Jellal."

Namun akar masalahnya justru bertambah lebar. Ayah dan ibu mendesakku segera pindah.

Bersambung….

Balasan review : (Maaf kelamaan update. Kira-kira tamat chapter 7)

Miharu348 : Hahaha, pairing ini juga salah satu crack pair yang bagus kok. Thx ya udah review.

Fic of Delusion : Temanmu tuh mulai beraksi, wkwkw. Thx ya udah review.


	5. Chapter 5

Entah mereka tahu darimana. Aku yang baru tiba di rumah jelas terkejut. Mendadak diajak ke ruang tamu membicarakan hal penting. Ya, kepindahan bajingan itu. Ayah mendesak pindah setelah kenaikan kelas, disusul Ibu dengan nada prihatin, cenderung takut. Sore itu ruang tamu berisik, kecuali mulutku, terkunci rapat dibarengi kehabisan kata-kata. Sadar-sadar rencana tersebut disetujui. Bulan depan kami melancong ke Crocus.

"Beritaukan pada Levy dan Jellal. Mereka berhak mengetahuinya." Ucap Ibu menepuk pundakku pelan, menegarkan. Aku tidak mengangguk maupun menggeleng, diam melamun. Kenapa harus terjadi lagi?

"Arghh…. Sial!"

Selain mengutuk langit maka apa? Kenapa Tuhan mempertemukan kami? Membuat kehidupanku kacau balau diterpa "badai"? Apa benar tidak ada alternatif cara, yang lebih baik, lebih menjamin?

"Se-seharusnya kita lapor polisi, bukan kabur macam tikus dikejar kucing!" Teriakanku menggema di ruang tamu. Ayah dan Ibu terhenti di daun pintu. Menatap sedih.

"Mustahil, Sayang. Dia baru dibebaskan. Mana mungkin dipenjarakan lagi?" Setulus mungkin ayah memberi penjelasan. Mengelus sayang rambut pirangku lembut, penuh perhatian. Makanya aku luluh. Menerima kenyataan.

"Hukum tidak pernah adil, ya."

"Itulah kehidupan. Kau akan merasakannya ketika kuliah, dunia orang dewasa."

Sewaktu menceritakan kronologis tersebut Levy-chan tak banyak komentar, hanya terdiam. Tiba-tiba _log out_ tanpa memberitahu, kabur begitu saja. Entahlah, tingkahnya sedikit membingungkan menurutku. Kalau Jellal…. Dia mati-matian menolak, bahkan berkata, "akan kuyakinkan tante dan om. Kau masih bisa tinggal di Magnolia". Baik, terlalu baik malahan. Malam yang benar-benar sunyi di pukul tujuh. Aku malas memulai obrolan.

 _Drtt… drtt… drttt…._

"Halo?"

"Ini Natsu. Kau serius mau pindah?" Ba-bagaimana bisa? _Handphone_ -ku terjatuh membanting ranjang. Sulit dipercaya. Aneh! Pasti ulah orang luar. Levy-chan dan Jellal mana mungkin berkhianat?!

"Jangan pernah meneleponku, bajingan! Kau dapat dari siapa? Cepat katakan!"

"Melacaknya mudah, kok. Aku ahli komputer. Kamu ingat, 'kan?"

"Bukan urusanmu aku pindah atau tidak. _Bye_!"

Telepon kututup paksa menit ke satu. Sengaja mematikan ponsel supaya berhenti diganggu, teman musiman, para pengkhianat. Sekarang aku menanyakan arti kepopuleran itu. Gunanya apa? Dikenal sekalipun tak lebih dari nama, hanya prestasi yang terukir di luar! Siapa pun tidak butuh. Malas mengeluh, kuputuskan tidur setelah sikat gigi. Jam baru menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan. Namun rasanya melelahkan.

 _Keesokan harinya…._

Jam weker berdering. Aku bangun dengan kantong mata yang menebal. Masih mengantuk. Ibu memanggil turun untuk sarapan. Sepiring nasi goreng sosis terhidang hangat di meja, siap disantap. Langit-langit lengang sampai Ayah pamit ke kantor. Tidak ada pembatalan yang kuharapkan. Semua dijalankan sesuai kesepakatan: ujian akhir selesai dan ucapkan sampai jumpa. Dilarang menolak atau merengek.

"Aku berangkat dulu."

"Kami memutuskannya demi kebaikanmu." Seakan membaca pikiranku, Ibu berucap sebelum melepas pergi. Beliau sendiri terlihat kurang ikhlas. Mungkin dibanding kota lain, Magnolia adalah yang paling banyak mengukir kenangan.

"Ya. Aku mengerti."

Di depan kelas Levy-chan dan Jellal mencegatku duduk. Berniat membicarakan masalah itu. Mengkonfirmasi apa benar atau kabar baiknya, dibatalkan. Aku menggeleng kikuk, tidak ada yang buka mulut, baik Ayah maupun Ibu sama-sama setuju. Tentu mereka kecewa, tapi kupikir menerima jauh lebih baik dibanding melawan. Keadaan kami terpojok. Siapa tahu bajingan melakukan kriminalitas lain. Parahnya mengincar murid lain.

"Pulang sekolah aku akan mendatangi rumahmu. Tunggulah." Kembali Jellal mengatakannya. Mulut dan hatiku berlawanan. Yang satu tidak enak menolah, sedangkan yang lain bersikukuh menerima.

"Benar kata Jellal-senpai. Aku juga datang membantu!"

"Ti-tidak perlu, Levy-chan. Fokuslah ke lombamu. Dua hari lagi, bukan? Dan Jellal, aku menghargai kebaikanmu, tetapi…."

"Berhentilah menolak. Biarkan aku membebaskanmu." Suasanya mendadak berubah. Di saat-saat genting dia masih sempat meniru kutipan novel. Jidatku menepuk keras, heran. Levy-chan tertawa menontonnya.

"Ahya. Memang kau ikut lomba apa?"

"Menulis cerpen! Meski tidak sehebat Lu-chan, sih."

"Semoga menang. Kalau pun gagal cobalah lagi." Perkataanku benar-benar mirip motivator di televisi. Levy-chan mengangguk takzim. Dia menceritakan persiapannya. Kakak pembina yang galak. Penyuluhan di aula. Terdengar menyenangkan.

Bel masuk berbunyi sekaligus mengakhiri percakapan kami. Tak lupa aku mengabari ibu, kalau Jellal akan berkunjung sepulang sekolah. Pada akhirnya jamuan makan yang kutolak mentah-mentah terjadi juga. Lagi pula sekarang beda. Ia datang sebagai penyelamat jika berjalan lancar. Harapan terakhirku ada untuk diwujudkannya. Meski perjalanan kami masih panjang demi menyingkirkan Natsu. Bajingan itu mendominasi kelas.

"Kenapa terus melamun, Luce?" Berikanlah perhatian sampahmu pada murid lain. Aku memalingkan wajah dari _onyx_ -nya. Jellal membalas dengan tatapan tajam, tidak suka.

"Bertanyalah jika tidak mengerti. Saya keluar sebentar."

"Hey Lucy. Natsu-sensei memanggilmu, 'Luce'. Spesial sekali. Apa hubungan kalian sebenarnya?" Skenario terburuk! Sebisa mungkin aku mengelak. Berpura-pura fokus mengerjakan latihan soal.

"Ayolah beritahu kami. Ditutupi juga tidak berguna."

"Dengar-dengar Natsu-sensei hampir memperkosamu. Tapi mustahil, ya! Dia guru baik-baik." Diam…. Kumohon diamlah! Sebatang kapur melesat ke arah mereka. Jellal memicingkan mata tajam, _berhenti bertanya-tanya_.

"Natsu-sensei sudah mengkonfirmasi, beliau salah mengenali orang! Apa kalian tidak mengerti?!" Levy-chan…. Kepalaku menunduk dalam. Hendak menghindar dari mereka yang menyiratkan benci. Aku tak berani sepertinya atau Jellal.

"Lain kali Lu-chan harus melawan. Jangan mau ditindas terus."

"Ternyata rembulan cantikku perlu nasihat. Semakin kencang kau berlari, semakin gencar masalah menyergapmu. Halaman terakhir ketika tokoh wanita lari dari calon tunangannya."

"Lagi-lagi kau menirunya! Maaf. Aku memang pengecut."

"Karena itulah kami berada di sini, untuk menolongmu, Lu-chan!"

Andaikata kelas sepi tanpa seorang pun. Aku ingin menangis haru mendengarnya. Hidup itu adil meski nampak samar-samar. Jika tidak ada mereka mungkin pupus sudah. Namun lihatlah, tak sedikit pun kata menyerah terselip. Setelah masalah ini selesai. Caraku berterima harus diperbaiki.

 _Pulang sekolah…._

Kami berpisah di gerbang. Levy-chan balik mengikuti penyuluhan terakhir. Aku dan Jellal naik sepeda ke rumah. Siap menghadap Ibu yang menyambut hangat dengan makanan enak di meja. Air muka beliau lebih baik. Sesaat melupakan masalah kepindahan. Tertawa menanggapi candaan. Sesekali menbalas atau bertanya tentang sekolah. Rasanya damai, tidak seperti pagi hari. Perutku sampai sakit gara-gara terlalu tegang tadi.

"Omong-omong Lucy." Aku tahu dia sengaja menggantungkan ucapannya. Spontan kepalaku menoleh. Masih nikmat mengunyah steak sapi beroles keju leleh. Sering-sering datang juga bukan masalah. Bisa makan enak setiap hari.

"Hn?"

"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

"Bwoleh swaja, twapi ke… napa?" Sebelum tersembur makananku keburu ditelan. Bingung melihat senyum usilnya yang menyimpan teka-teki. Barusan aku bilang apa? Iya?!

"Benar dugaan Ibu. Kau menyukai dia sejak awal, Lucy." Hah…. Sebenarnya kenapa?! Aku tersenyum kikuk menanggapi mereka. Terutama Jellal yang tiba-tiba mengenggam tanganku, sangat erat.

"Mari lukiskan sejarah terindah dan terhebat. Gambarkan wajah kita di muka bumi ini sebagai keabadian cinta." Diakhiri Ibu yang bertepuk tangan sambil tertawa kecil. Mungkin ucapan Jellal terdengar absurd, tetapi….

"Berhenti meniru kutipan novelku!"

"Sekarang Jellal yang menjaga Lucy, ya, dari Natsu. Nanti Ibu negosiasikan ke Ayah. Pasti disetujui." Inikah rencananya? Konyol sekali!

"Hey. Kenapa menembakku dimasukkan dalam rencana?!"

"Oh itu. Aku kepikiran dan melakukannya. Lagi pula cepat atau lambat kita pacaran, kok."

"Terserah kau saja, Tuan Fernandes."

Levy-chan menang. Mengetahuinya dia pasti tertawa puas dan minta ditraktir. Aku ingin menarik persetujuan itu….

 _Keesokan harinya…._

Kabar baik adalah Ayah setuju dan mempercayai Jellal menjagaku. Kabar buruk kami pacaran karena tidak disengaja, di-se-nga-ja! Sepanjang melewati koridor _onyx_ bajingan itu terus memperhatikan. Tambah cemburu melihat kemesraan kekasih baru yang jujur, amat tidak kuharapkan. Meredy si resek mengepung dari berbagai arah minta penjelasan. Notes dan pulpen doraemon-nya sama menganggu seperti desas-desus di sekitar.

"Padahal sudah jelas. Kami asli pacaran. Tidak bersandiwara atau menjadi pinjaman." Oh ya Tuhan! Untuk apa kau sejujur itu? Bersemangat empat lima Meredy menuliskan jawaban Jellal di notes. Memanfaatkan kesempatan ini kami kabur ke kelas.

"Hosh… hosh…. Dasar. Berapa kali mesti kuberitau? Jangan diumbar-umbar, bodoh."

"Ada masalah yang lebih penting. Levy tidak masuk karena demam berdarah." Sekejap karamelku membulat sempurna. Lalu lomba menulisnya bagaimana? Dia pasti berjuang dan menunggu sangat lama demi itu.

"Kakak kelas menitipmu pesan rupanya. Bacalah."

"Gantikan Levy untuk mengikuti lomba menulis. Tertanda Gray-senpai." Apa boleh seenak jidat memutuskan? Pertama-tama aku mengirim SMS padanya. Masalah ini tak kalah penting.

 _To : Levy-chan_

 _Gray-senpai memintaku menggantikanmu, tidak apa-apa? Kalau kau menolak akan kubilang sekarang juga._

"Hanya menggantikan posisinya. Bukan perkara besar."

"Kau mana mengerti, Jellal. Levy-chan berjuang mati-matian demi mewakili sekolah. Aku pernah ditawari dan menolak. Ia pantas mendapat kesempatan. Lagi pula kurang adil kalau melawan seorang penulis."

 _From : Levy-chan_

 _Tolong gantikan aku…._

* * *

Beda kata beda hati. Levy menolak sarannya mentah-mentah. Sangat sulit mendapat kesempatan itu. Belum lagi Gray, kakak kelas dua tingkat mereka kritis dalam memilih peserta. Dia marah tanpa mampu berbuat apa-apa, selain mengutuk sahabatnya sendiri, Lucy Heartfilia.

"Sial... kenapa selalu kau yang diberi kesempatan?! Hiks… hiks…."

Percaya atau tidak. Masalah baru menanti mereka.

Bersambung….

Balasan review :

Fic of Delusion : Makanya ajarin gimana cara menembak yang baik dan benar. Thx ya udah review.


	6. Chapter 6

Keputusan itu salah total. Aku tahu! Meski Levy-chan terbaring dua minggu di rumah sakit. Obrolan berjalan menyenangkan dan panjang. Dia bercerita banyak hal, dokter ramah, suster cerewet, selang infus menyebalkan, tapi di balik ucapannya ada yang aneh. Namun terlambat, Tuhan terlanjur merancang "permainan" terhebat di antara kami. Sangat konyol. Entah bagaimana takdir berjalan. Entah bagaimana…. Semua berakhir.

-ll-

Pukul tiga sore setelah perlombaan. Aku memutuskan menjenguk Levy-chan di rumah sakit. Jellal ikut menemani, sekalian pergi ke minimarket membeli keperluan sehari-hari. Sore itu sinar matahari teramat indah. Membentuk bayang-bayang oranye melalui sela pohon. Menerpa hangat kulitku ditemani semilir angin, musim semi yang sejuk. Perjalanan kami normal. Terkadang diselipkan tawa, canda, hingga waktu tak terasa berlalu.

"Kamarnya di lantai dua nomor lima ratus tiga. Ayo." Setelah bertanya ke administrasi. Kami naik lift menelusuri lorong rumah sakit. Levy-chan dirawat di pojok. Seorang suster baru keluar dari sana, menggannti infus.

 _Tok… tok… tok…._

"Sore, Levy-chan. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Baik, kok! Dua minggu lagi kenaikan kelas. Aku malah terbaring di sini. Payah!" Wajar jika mengeluh. Dengan sigap buku catatan yang kujilid diberikan padanya. Levy-chan mengangkat kepala perlahan, _ini untukku_?

"Uhm! Aku membuatnya bersama Jellal. Jangan takut ketinggalan pelajaran. Seluruh catatan tertulis rapi di sana. Ya, walau tidak kusangka lelaki sepertimu cukup rapi."

"Kalau tidak, mana mungkin Gildarts-sensei menyuruhku menulis di papan. Berhentilah menyindir." Pintanya berpura-pura kesal. Langit-langit riuh sesaat. Kami tertawa melihat ekspresinya, lucu tetapi aneh!

"Perlombaannya?"

 _DEG!_

Pertanyaan yang paling kuhindari justru muncul secepat ini. Levy-chan sengaja memelas. Dia tahu kelemahan sahabatnya: sulit menolak. Semua kuceritakan singkat dengan sedikit rincian. Lomba dimulai jam delapan. Bertema persahabatan dan diberi waktu satu jam, benar-benar pelit. Pemenang diumumkan usai kenaikan kelas. Andai jarum jam bisa diputar balik. Keputusan itu amat kusesali. Wajahnya mendadak murung.

"Padahal aku sudah banyak latihan dan siap, tetapi malah… hiks… hiks…." Keputusan terberat juga penyesalannya. Perasaan itu terangkai dalam satu perkataan.

"Ma-masih ada kesempatan dua! Bersemangatlah." Sebenarnya penghiburan tersebut untuk apa? Yang sudah berlalu mustahil dikembalikan. Kalimatku hanya sampah.

"Gray-senpai pernah berkata, kemampuan menulisku tidak mengalami perkembangan. Sementara panitia lomba mengacak tema yang diujikan. Mungkin kalau kedapatan aksi, misteri atau legenda aku sudah kalah."

"Lagi pula setiap penulis menguasai jenis yang berbeda."

"Tetap saja…. Tak berarti apa-apa. Maaf. Aku mau istirahat. Bisakah kalian pergi?"

"Semoga cepat sembuh."

Buruk! Jika aku tidak menggantikan posisi Levy-chan, apa yang akan terjadi? Kami berpisah di persimpangan. Kepalaku terlalu penuh untuk memikirkan kemungkinan lain. Mungkin semacam di film atau cerita remaja. Sahabatnya berkhianat di akhir karena suatu alasan. Terjadi pepercahan dan…. Ya ampun, lebih baik hentikan saja! Itu alur terburuk sepanjang masa. Levy-chan pasti maklum. Dia pasti mengerti Gray-senpai akan memberi kesempatan.

 _Tap… tap… tap…._

Tenanglah diriku. Kenapa kau berhalusinasi di tengah jalan?

 _GREP!_

"Umumphhuhhh!" Samar-samar aku melihat dalam gelap. Seseorang berambut salam! Siapa lagi selain bajingan itu?! Di seluruh Magnolia warnanya benar-benar mencolok!

"Sialan… kau…."

Semua terlihat kabur. Aku diculik seperti dulu.

Normal POV

Rumah bermodel Eropa kuno berdiri megah di atas tanah. Lampunya menyala terang, seseorang masih beraktivitas. Lelaki salam memasuki kamar di lantai dua, sambil membawa teh hangat untuk tamu, atau lebih tepat korban penculikan. Tuan putrinya berbaring lemah di kasur. Perlahan-lahan membuka mata, bertanya-tanya, "ini di mana" sampai dia sadar, telah disekap oleh bajingan tengik. Masa lalunya yang ingin dihapus, dilupakan.

"Malam, Luce." Bariton itu menginterupsi lembut. Badannya beringsut mundur hingga terjatuh. _Onyx_ itu terlihat mengerikan. Bayangan masa lalu kembali menghampiri. Memberi gambaran

"Kenapa kau menculikku?! Hentikan. Kumohon he…."

"Ssttt! Aku punya hal penting yang harus kau dengar." Memaksa korban terdiam, jari telunjuknya menempel sempurna di bibir. Meminta agar Lucy memperhatikan baik-baik, tanpa pengulangan dan pertanyaan di akhir penjelasan.

"Jauhi Jellal. Dia dapat membahayakanmu."

"A-apa maksudmu? Kau mau memecah belah kami, hah?!"

"Bukan begitu. Aku serius ingin membantu!" Sebanyak apa pun meyakinkan dia sadar, wanita itu pasti membantah segala pernyataannya.

"Percayalah sekali saja."

"Bajingan tetap bajingan. Biarkan aku pulang atau kulapor ke polisi."

Percakapan berakhir. Lucy memutuskan keluar dengan menggubris peringatan Natsu. Kakinya mati lemas sejak tadi. Beranggapan kalau bajingan itu akan mengejar. Menahan dia sampai pagi tiba dan muncullah berita, "seorang siswi SMA diculik oleh gurunya sendiri.", jelas buruk bagi penulis terkenal se-Magnolia. Entah apa yang terjadi. Malam di rumah mewah kembali tenang. Burung hantu terdengar dari kejauhan, menemani perjalanan.

"Syukurlah dia tidak melakukan apa-apa."

Tetapi….

"Aku pasti melindungimu."

Mereka beda pendapat.

 _Keesokan harinya…._

Lucy POV

Pagi yang cerah diiringi kicauan burung. Aku telah kembali dengan selamat! Ayah dan Ibu sempat khawatir, bahkan menyempatkan diri menghubungi Jellal, meminta supaya putri semata wayangnya diberi perlindungan penuh. Ya, kupikir agak berlebihan karena setiap hari kami bersama, terlebih Levy-chan diperbolehkan pulang kemarin, sudah lengkap. Pasti menyenangkan walau tidak benar-benar, sih. Mengingat kenaikan kelas tinggal sepuluh hari.

"Ayah, Ibu. Aku berangkat dulu!"

 _CKLEK!_

 _BLAM!_

"Selamat pagi, Lucy." Rasanya tidak asing, bukankah itu Jellal? Tapi untuk apa dia kemari? Seperti pangeran menjemput tuan putri….?

"Berhentilah meniru! Lagi pula kenapa kau kemari? Memang hanya beda arah, tapi tidak perlu repot menjemputku!" Oh ya ampun. Aku tak pernah mengerti pola pikirnya! Mungkin karena panggilan Ibu kemarin malam.

"Sudahlah. Ayo berangkat!"

Levy-chan menunggu kami di depan gerbang. Air mukanya terlihat lebih baik dibanding kemarin. Kuharap dia melupakan perlombaan itu. Sejauh ini semua berjalan normal. Meski mengajar 'dia' tidak menatapku terus-menerus. Gosip tentang hubungan kami mulai menghilang. Meredy si resek berhenti sendiri mengumpulkan informasi. Kehidupanku damai sekarang, tak perlu khawatir lagi.

Atau mungkin aku terlalu naif.

"Lu-chan, Jellal. Mau jalan-jalan ke pusat perbelanjaan?"

"Boleh! Aku tidak suka memikirkan ulangan terus-menerus." Setidaknya kami sedikit bersenang-senang. Jellal menyambut baik ide tersebut. Kami langsung pergi sepulang sekolah.

Jelas menyenangkan. Kami berkeliling. Makan es krim bersama. Melihat-lihat pakaian dan berakhir pukul tiga sore. Levy-chan pamit duluan. Aku ditemani Jellal pulang ke rumah. Seharusnya begitu, tetapi dia mengajakku ke tempat lain, bahkan tanpa curiga kuiyakan sambil mengikuti di belakang. Semua berakhir di sana. Kebenaran terungkap.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku mengajakmu kemari?" Kami berhenti di sebuah gudang bobrok, bekas pabrik kimia yang sudah ditutup. Kepalaku menggeleng cepat. Kupikir Jellal mau pergi ke minimarket.

"Sudah cukup main-mainnya."

"H-hah…. A-apa maksudmu, Jellal?"

"Sudah cukup main-mainnya. Bukankah sederhana untuk dipahami?"

"Terlalu mendadak. Bisakah kau menjelaskannya perlahan-lahan?"

"Baiklah. Sekalian memberimu kabar buruk. Pertama, sahabat terbaikmu Levy, dia menjualmu ke Natsu Dragneel. Lelaki yang diketahui nyaris memperkosamu atau mungkin…. Membunuh?"

"Sebelum terkena demam berdarah dia menemui Natsu. Memohon agar membunuh Lucy Heartfilia. Kau tahu? Kepopuleran dan keberhasilanmu membuat Levy iri. Namun permintaan itu ditolak. Jadi, aku yang menggantikan."

"Candaan macam apa ini? Jangan membuatku takut…."

"Sayangnya aku serius. Kau harus mati sekarang." I-ini gila! Keadaan berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Dia bukan Jellal yang kukenal!

"Tidak jika aku berhasil menghentikanmu!"

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Bajingan itu muncul entah darimana. Membawa sebilah pisau di tangan bersiap menyerang. Aku tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Jellal. Mungkin ini hanya permainan konyol, seperti dia menembakku saat jamuan makan siang. Menciumku di taman bermain. Meniru dialog tokoh di novel. Pa-pasti termasuk salah satu rencana gilanya. Bisa saja upacara penyambutan. Kejutan lain untuk….

UNTUK APA?!

"Kalian berdua hentikan! A-aku yakin Jellal punya rencana di balik semua ini, benarkan?" Katakanlah sesuatu, kumohon! Bajingan itu berhenti menodongkan pisau. Menatap karamelku serius seakan berisyarat, _kami tidak main-main_.

"Rencanaku adalah membunuhmu. Itu saja."

"Ha… ha… hahaha..." Akal sehatku buta. Semua ini terlalu mendadak! Terlalu takut kuputuskan untuk kabur. Asalkan bisa keluar dan kabur dari bajingan tengik, termasuk Jellal.

 _JLEB!_

 _BRUKK!_

Padahal aku baru berlari, tetapi pisau itu menusukku, menikam perut dalam-dalam. Pandanganku kabur sama persis dengan penculikan kemarin. Bajingan–maksudku Natsu tergugu di tempat. Jikalau harus pergi ke surga, maka hatiku ikhlas memaafkannya. Siapa juga yang mau mati dengan meninggalkan dendam?

"Luce bertahanlah, Luce!" Nafasku tinggal satu-dua. Wajahnya terlihat cemas, takut. Tak sedikit pun kebohongan terukir lewat sepasang _onyx_. Tahu begini aku akan percaya untuk terakhir kali.

"Sampai jumpa, Natsu. Aku minta maaf."

"Kau gagal sebagai polisi dan seorang kakak, Natsu."

"Dan lagi-lagi aku gagal menangkapmu. Lagi pula kenapa kau membunuhnya?"

"Karena aku benci penulis. Sekarang bagaimana? Kamu mau menangkapku atau lari ketakutan seperti dulu, Natsu Dragneel?"

 _KREK!_

"Jellal Fernandes. Kamu ditangkap atas kasus pembunuhan, terlebih dia adik kesayanganku. Hukumanmu pasti berkali lipat."

Kisah itu tamat. Lucy Heartfilia mengakhiri karir dan hidupnya sebagai novelis.

Tamat.

A/N : Untuk misteri-misterinya author bahas kapan-kapan. Dan maaf kalo ending-nya jelek. Jujur, bikin chapter akhirnya males+kurang peminat. Ya, ini derita membuat pair minor dan author gak nyesel. Kapan-kapan bikin lagi deh. Thx ya! Maaf juga kelamaan update.

Fic of Delusion : Diterima secara terpaksa. Lucy udah terlanjur nyaman sih sama Jellal, hahaha. Thx ya udah review. Semoga suka sama ending-nya.


End file.
